1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to multi-core systems, and more particularly to load balancing methods and multi-core systems for migrating tasks from one core to another core.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In a multi-core system, one chip may include several cores. Thus a plurality of tasks can be simultaneously performed. However, performance of the system cannot be proportionally improved by increasing the number of cores due to load imbalance, where tasks are not equally distributed among all cores. For example, some cores may be assigned more tasks than others. Accordingly, load balancing is required.
However, as the number of cores increases in the multi-core system, it becomes more difficult to perform load balancing. Further, when a load imbalance is present, the system may use more than an optimum amount of power and operate at less than an optimum level of efficiency.